narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzumebachi Kamizuru
* | previous affiliation = | team = Iwagakure Primary Combat Unit | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} }} }} (grandfather) }} }} * Earth Release: Iron Encampment Technique * * * * * * ( ) * }} Suzumebachi Kamizuru (上水流雀蜂, Kamizuru Suzumebachi) was the leader, and only female member, of the . She and her brothers claimed to be grandchildren of the , founder of Iwagakure. Appearance Suzumebachi is a mid-height woman with short brown hair, a large forehead, and brown eyes. She wears a black outfit with open shoulders, and her weapons pouch is attached to her back by a belt-like sash. Personality Suzumebachi is staunchly loyal to her clan and her village, as well as firm and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her two siblings, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait she frequently displayed against , , and . She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way, as she did with her to her own siblings while they fought with Hinata Hyūga. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her own students, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suzumebachi is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with Hinata Hyūga, as she uses her giant bee summon without hesitation, knowing full well the dangers of using it with her siblings so close. Very rarely will Suzumebachi show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns the failure of a mission. History When her was defeated by Hinata's , she was the only one to survive being crushed. Suzumebachi attempted one last-ditch attack trying to avenge her clan by using to bring forth a Giant Bee, but she was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki's . Abilities Hiden Techniques Suzumebachi specialized in the use of the , utilizing summoned bees that engulfed the opponent in sticky honey when killed. After her siblings' deaths, she became the head of the Kamizuru clan and soon mastered all of its hiden techniques. Summoning Technique She can use the Summoning Technique to summon , ninja bees, to fight for her. She can also summon thier leader, the . Plot Trivia * Suzumebachi" can be translated to literally mean "sparrow bee" (by breaking down the name, with "suzume" being "sparrow" and "hachi" being "bee") - the name for the Asian giant hornet, the most dangerous wasp in the world. It is also can be translated to "hornet", which is hinted by the way her jutsu revolve around hornets. * Suzumebachi is the last living member of the Kamizuru clan.